Skinny Dipping!
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: Ok! So i couldn't come up with a better title for this fic. Basically, Misty can't sleep so she takes to the water to help calm her racing mind, Ash gets the wrong idea and follows her. Romance and sweetness ensues. A short drabble. Rated M for sexual refrences.


**A/N(DISCLAIMER): I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. If I did, Palletshipping would soooooo be canon. I do own the photo that is set as the cover for this fic though. ^.^ This fic is based of the cover photo that i drew. So Enjoy this short little drabble. **

**xxx**

It was 5 am and Misty had woken up about 3 hours ago from a very unusual dream. After spending the last few hours laying in the tent, next to her two favorite boys, tossing and turning, Misty sighed. Steping over Ash, who appeared to be sleeping soundly, Misty climbed out of the tent, and stretched, noticing how cool the air was now that she's outside. For a moment, Misty just stood at the entrance of the tent, admiring the view ahead. A clear and beautiful starry sky with a bright full moon who's light reflects off the lake that meets the sky. She sighed again at the gorgeous view, and unconsiously, her feet led her towards the lake. So many things were on her mind, but the thought that bothered Misty the most was the strange and unusual dreams she'd been having, more precisely who they were about. Her best friend, and traveling companion, the more childish of the two.

_"So what? you're traveling with two boys, one of them happens to be a very active girl chaser. It would only make sense that a girl would have those kinds of dreams."_ Misty's mind had told her.

_"But why Ash? Brock's the one that's into girls. Ash doesn't even pay girls any mind." _ Mist tried to reason with herself, but found it uneffective due to the pang of hurt in her chest.

_"Why does that bother me so much? We argue most of the time anyway. But he the way he cares for his pokemon in battle and everywhere just makes my heart melt." _Misty soon gave in and let her mind wander, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

_"Maybe he doesn't pay attention to other girls because he's already in love. But there's no other girls that follow us. so that only leaves..." _Suddenly her heart began to speed up and the blush beats harder on her cheeks. _No! It couldn't possibly be that he likes me too! He's too stubborn and airheaded. Ugh. I love him but I hate him. what am I going to do?" _Misty shook the thoughts out of her head and when her mind finally came back to reality she'd found that she was face-to-face with the lake she was gazing upon just a moment ago. Back home, in Cerulean City, she would do this when things got too stressful at home. She would go the Lake down the street from her house and take a swim in the lake. Tonight she wanted to try something new.

xxx

Meanwhile inside the tent, Ash, being a light sleeper, heard Misty get up and leave the tent, but pretended not to notice, acting like he was still asleep. As any good friend would be, Ash was concerned for his friend. After he was sure she'd left, he sat up and attempted to follow her out. He opened the tent flaps, and surely as he would, he saw her out there, heading for the lake. She stood there at the shoreline for a moment before...

The young Pokemon trainer's face warmed up instantly the next moment as his friend and traveling compainion removed her clothing. Misty's bottom half resided in the water, and her front half faced away from the tent. Ash watched her from inside the tent, his eyes sparkled and his cheeks burned brightly with every spark of new emotions that flowed through his entire body. He watched as the water trainer removed her yellow tanktop and discarded it to the shore along with all her other garments. He feels an unusual warmth centering below his waist. Unconsiously the young curious boy wanders out of the tent, following her actions, and before he knew what he was doing, he was in the water, completely naked, about a foot away from her.

"U-um.. H-Hey Misty.." He spoke up, finally, startling her.

Misty gasps, covering herself, quickly. "Ash! W-what are doing?! I thought you were sleeping! S-sorry, P-please, don't look at me..." Misty stammered, in a nervous mess. Ash looked to the water, then back up again, putting a hand on her shoulder, but looked away. He could feel her tense up.

"Look, Misty... I won't look, if you don't want me to. I was worried about you. Something's bothering you. I wanted you to know that it's okay. That you can talk to me. I may be stubborn and narcissistic, but I'm a good listener." Ash explained, and if she could see his face she'd see the most genuine, and honest look there is.

Misty let out a quiet sarcastic laugh as she said, quietly, "Hm... you wouldn't understand."

Ash removed his hand from Misty's shoulder. "Try me." He replied in a calm, comforting voice that sounded much like something her father would've said. That calmed her down a bit. She turned to look at him, but his eyes were to the sky, trying not to look at her, as she requested.

"Ash... I...I-I like you." Misty said, a litte quickly. It was difficult, but she came right out and said it. He chuckled while still looking at the sky.

"I like you too, Misty. We're friends."

"No. I.. Like-Like you." She said plainly, still covering her chest.

"Misty... I ... like-like you too." Finally he turned to look at her, and she didn't make him look away. In fact she looked right into his eyes.

"You... do?" She asked, softly, and nervously, expecting him to laugh in her face and say, 'GOTCHA', but instead it was the complete opposite. He smiled softly, as he said, "Mhm." She smiled back at him, but looking toward the water. He stepped closer to her, and once again, he put his hand on her shoulder. She shuttered, but stayed quiet.

"Misty... Don't...be nervous. You don't have to hide from me anymore." He says softly, and quietly. He brings a hand up, underneath her chin, and leads her to look at him. She blinks, as he uses both hands to uncross her arms from her chest. Ash clearly wasn't prepared for the sight, as the heat returns to his cheeks, his breath hitches at the sight before him.

"...You're... beautiful, Misty." He looks into her eyes and with one hand on her shoulder, he brings the other up to lightly caress her breast. She takes a deep, ragged breath as she takes in the feeling of his cold, wet hand on her sensitive skin. He brings the hand around her shoulder up to rest on her neck as he closes the space between them. They close their eyes and enjoy the moment, neither wanting to break. Until Misty felt Ash brush against her under the water. The blush that was still on her face deepens as she broke the kiss.

"Ash! You're... You're naked!" She shrieked, startled once more, as she took a step back from him to try to avoid an awkward situation. Then she realized the situation was already awkward. He blushed, deeply with a small smile, looking down to the wlake. He gives and embarassed chuckle before mentioning, "You are too!" She giggled and covered herself up again. Ash quickly took notice and grabbed her softly, by the shoulders, as he brought her closer saying, "Please... Don't close up on me." Kissing her softly and sweetly, but with more passion. And she let it happen. All her worries and fear washing away in that simple yet love filled kiss that meant so much to both of them. The two only broke apart when they realized the sun was rising, and their friend Brock would be up soon. They smiled at each other as they finally broke apart.

"uuhh...Hey Misty... Brock will probably be up soon. We should get some clothes on." He suggested, smiling. His left hand gently rubbing her shoulder. His eyes trailed downward but quickly noticed when Misty became shy again. The blush reappeared on both of their faces, he caughed nervously. "I- I'm sorry. He apologized for staring at her breasts and making her nervous.

"It's okay.. Don't worry about it." She smiled but covered herself anyway. "I'll go get on a bathing suit." She said quietly, and walked away, but Ash stayed put. He figured she wouldn't want him to see her lower half.

"Yeah I guess i better, too." She giggled, and both blushed deeply.

"Just don't look, okay?" She said, still in a nervous tone as she exited the water.

"Promise." Ash replied, and kept facing forward.

"kay, all done, you can come out now, i'm gonna go get my pokemon, so they can play." She said, in a more cheery tone than before, and her foot steps could be heard on the sand. Once given the word, Ash walked towards the shore, confident that she had her back turned towards him, because even though he wasn't as nervous as her, She still knew, he wouldn't want a girl staring at his nethers as much as she wouldn't want a boy staring at hers. So off she went to find her bag and get her pokemon. Ash but back on his shorts and stayed by the shoreline, waiting for her. He figured Pikachu would be up soon and would join them anyway.

Once they both had something covering their personal body parts, they sat at the shoreline together to watch the sunrise, and they would laugh and giggle at each other as they drew silly things in the sand. Soon Pikachu woke up, just as Ash predicted, and joined them in making imprints on the wet sand. Then Misty decided, now would be a good time to let all her pokemon out to play.

Startyu, Starmi, and Horsea all swam in the lake, splashing and having fun together, Pikachu joining them for the fun. Ash and Misty sat in the sand, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched their Pokemon play in the early morning sun.

"Ash..." Misty started, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are we... A thing now?" She asked, with that same shy, quiet voice as earlier.

"Do you wanna be?" He responded with a question, looking down to her. She didn't look up, she just snuggled in closer to him, and she whispered, "mhm. I'd like that."

"Well, then, we are." He smiled, as he pressed a simple kiss to her hair, pulling her closer by the waist. She smiled. It would be impossible for these two to get any closer.

Eventually, Pikachu got tired out, and climbed out of the water, and shook itself off, climbing on to Ash's lap to have a quick nap. The little yellow rodent pretended not to notice what was going on between the two, but the pokemon are always the first to know. The pokemon know even before the trainers themselves know.


End file.
